A new age warriors chapter 8
by Seafang2203
Summary: Hehehehene read to find out


Prolog

" DIGET!" yelled Shade.

A grey tabby tom with yellow eyes waleded into the room. His earrings made a dinggling sound as he walked in. He bowed at the she-cat's feet.

"Yes my lady." said the tom cat.

" I sent you, Diget, to bring me those- those cats, and what did you bring to me?" asked Shade.

"N-nothig my lady." said Diget.

" Do You know what we do with failures?' She asked in almost a joyful tone as she licked her claws.

"N-no ma'am." Diget said as he looked to the ground with widened eyes. Sweat drippping down his forehead.

A ear spliting yeowl broke the air.

" Now that that is done lets get some one who can acomplish a goal shall we?' Shade asked the dead body at her feet, laying in a pool of blood.

"Sweetie?' she called out into the cave.

A black, white, and red tom cat with one blue eye and one red eye that shown with all colors, with a top hat with red ribbon appeared out of pixles. A hachet staped on his back and a red and whit scarf materialized just after him.

"Hello my love, is there an-y thingy that you need snocums?" said the tom cat.

"Yes hello 86. Do you remember our kit?" Shade asked.

"Yes my sweet, but what about her."

"The group of cats she is with, I want you to find them and kill them." Said shade in a steely tone. "But bring our kit and that redhead cat, Seastar, to me alive."

"Sounds great." Said 86.

SEASTAR POV  
Finch paw had passed out hours ago and we where all getting packed up me and Avalon went out to find cobwebs and The best part is we found a towel camp! They have loads of great stuff in their monsters. we font the box with all the medical stuff in it because the had left the back of their monster open. We got gauze, that heal-y stuff like neon scoring, rubbing alcohol for Coalpaw, and some healing herbs as we were heading back. It's basic soul collector one-o-one to know how to heal so cats don't become souls, so Iris had packed us all up with the help of Jinx we got my face patched up and Finchpaw too while she slept. ghost paw looked fine because he attacked people form the trees and before they knew what happened he was up in a tree. Coal paw was the worst. That big tom put a beating on him. He had a very large, and deep scratch that ran down his flank and along his ear. He was still awake so the stuff we found in the two-;eg monster was a good find. We poured the rubbing alcohol on the wounds and the wrapped him up in gauze like a mummy.

"Ow! Be careful! That hurts you know." complained Coalapw.

"Now hush and lie still." said Iris.

"Me and Avalon will go find some food." I said.

'What? Aww, come on I just woke up." said Avalon.

" Now be quiet cry baby and get you butt up here." I said starting to walk into the woods.

We had 2 fat mice, a seagull, and a eagle. The albatross we had last night won't last long and we might be searching all day so we might as well fill up now. We flew back to our make-ship camp and started to chow down on the food, and we heard Finchpaw moan.

"She's getting up!" said jinx we turned around.

I ran over to her side.

"Dear Star clan you're okay." I said to her as she looked up.

"Ow, that hurts." she said.

she looks over at Coalpaw and ran over to him.

"Hey what am I? Fox dug?" I asked sarcasticly.

Finchpaw ignored me.

"Coalpaw!" she shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but the question is are you okay?" He asked back.

She leaned in closer.

"Woah there, move a-way." I said streching out the 'away.'

"What?" asked Finchpaw innocently.

"*Sigh* Give him some space we need to get moving soon it's almost. Coalpaw, can you get up?" I asked Colapaw.

"I think so." he responded.

He got up and grunted, but he seemed to be moving fine.

"Let get moving we need to make some ground before sun high." said Avalon.

FINCHPAW POV

We had been travlinng for hours, and I mean HOURS. It is almost moonhigh. When I said we would be travling for a long time i didnt mean we would be travling untill moon high.

" DEAR STAR CLAN! CAN WE PLEASE STOP SO WE CAN EAT AND SLEEP?!" I yelled.

"You ate just like five seconds ago." said Iris.

"It feels like days ago." I wined like a kit.

"Can we at least stop? The kit is right." said Avalon.

"HEY! I'M NOT A KIT!" I yelled back.

"Yea, yea calm down." responed Avalon slightly annoyed.

We sat down and Seastar started a fire. I sat close to Coalpaw. Most evry one was asleep ecept for me and Seastar. She has always been a night owl. She looked at the stars.

"Seastar?" I asked.

"Mmm, yes?" She said back, still looking at the stars.

" Hello, can you at least look a me? I snapped.

"Yes." she said taking her eyes off the stars.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you yesterday." I said.

"No you're fine, it's my fault. I should of told you sooner." said Seastar.

" Then can I still calll you mom? Who ever my real mom is they obviously don't care for me like you." I told her.

" Of corse." Seastar said smiling. She looked back up to the stars.

"Why do like the stars so much?'' I asked.

" When I was a kit I loved the stars. I could name all the constilations in a hearrt beat." Mom responded.

"Oh really?" I asked challengly.

"You want to go?" Mom sad smirking. " Right infront of us is capricorn, then beind us is ursa minor with draco wrapping around him, just on the horizon is segitarius, a the top Left is pegusas and under him is picies the fish."

"Woah," I said staring at her,"that was amazing."

SEASTAR POV

Once again we have been walkiing for a log time. Jinx is set on us finding the portal today, like she was yesterday.

We heard something that sounded like music-ish.

"What. Is. That?" asked Iris.

"I beive is is music." Avalon said sarcasticly.

" Im not asking you Mr. Smarty pants." Iris snapped back.

"HEY! I LOVE THIS SONG!" I shouted.

"Of corse you like a song with no meaning

"It's coming from over here!" shouted Jinx.

A tom that had what looked like indian paint on kept frequently changing form from a water cat to a normal cat while fighting a band of roges. He had deep blue eyes and paws. There was one thing odd about him though, he had claws that looked like they where made of a blue rock.

"WHY DO EVRY CAT WE MEET HAVE WEIRD CLAWS!? WE GOT ONE AXE MURDER LADY WITH FIRE CLAWS NO WE GOT THIS GUY!?" I called from the bushes.

The tom noticed us. He trotted over with a kind smile, the roges trailing close behind.

 _At least he's_ _friendly_ I thought.

"Hi there the name is blue, uhh, could you please give me a hand. I'm bored and you guys look like clan cats." said the tom.

I nodded and set the rouges on fire. I've kinda gotten the hang of that now.

"How did you know we where clan cats?" asked Colapaw.

"Yea?" asked Ghostpaw and Finchpaw said in unison.

"Because, Not every cat in the forest/sea has a necklace." said Blue motioning torwards my necklace.

"Well, some one knows their stuff." I said sarcastically back.

"I've been around the block." He said back. "You guys look tiered, if you want you can come to my place and rest. But first I got to know your names."

" Well, my name is Seastar, the calico is Iris, the white one is Avalon, Jinx is the one with green eyes and decks, Ghostpaw is the white and grey tom, Coalpaw is the white and black tom, and my daughter is the orange she cat Finchpaw." I told him.

As we walked torwards his den I noticed a pour pile glow coming from it.

"YOUR DEN IS RIGHT NEXT TO THE PORTAL?!" Avolon asked.

" Uhhhhh, it's a portal?" Blue responded.

" Okay, Jinx you fly back and get the clans. Blue, if u see a hoard of angry cats don't worry they don't bite." Explianed Iris.

"Mkay'." Said Blue.

"Our battle plan is simple, we get all of those traitors out of the portal and meet of with the clan cats. Me and Avalon will rescue the souls. Got it?" Iris asked. We all nodded.

Jinx flew back as we jumped through the portal. Evry thing in this world was dark and grey. We snuck silently. Avalon and Iris went to find the souls. I hugged them. Yes, even Avalon. I took the apprentices, I mean apprentices, who would of ever thought that this would happen. We ran quietly down a small cavern that lead into a cave. Then we saw her, _Shade._ She was with another cat but that didn't concern me.

"HEY STUPID! WE HAVE A WHOLE ARMY OF CATS COMING AFTER YOU NAD IF YOU DONT BELIVE US...well WE ALREDY HAVE TWO OTHER CATS LOOKING FIR THE SOULS SO YEA. I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT." I yelled at them.

Shade looked over to the tom who nodded.

"And to think I was going to have to hunt you down." Said shade in a steely voice.

The she made a yowl that broke the air, as she and the tom started running torwards us, as they ran more and more cats appeared behind them.

"Run," I said simply,"RUN!"

We turned back and ran as quick as lighting as Iris and Avalon COUGHT up with us. It seemed as if evry thing was going as planned.

We met up with the clans as they charged torwards the other massive group of cats. They clashed, soon the forest was filled with howls and blood. Finchpaw did that weird shadow thing again but quickly change back to her normal self, then she did it again. It looked almost purposefull, and it was she nodded torwards me and ran in to the fight. So did I.

The battle had been going on for a long time. Cats were dead and most were to exaughted to fight. So was I but I still I lashed at evry cat that came my way. Then I saw shade in the mists of the fighting cats I charged at her but she was too quick. She launched her self into the air. I followed her quickly. In the air we fought.

down below I could she Finchpaw and her friends fighting and I could see jinx, Iris, and Avalon too, but I lash at the face reminded me were I was. I lashed back at her. I threw fire while she let the pass through her in her shadow form. Neither one of us could get the upper paw. Until I hit her eye. She yowled with pain as she tore off part of my ear. Then I lunged and her belly and lashed. So did she. We locked claws as we started to free fall battling with the last of our sstreanghth. Then, I saw her fall to the ground with one last cry. A stayed there for a heart beat as I fell too.

The I woke up to a quiet dawn with the clan cats healing and jinx, Avalon, Iris, Coalpaw, Ghostpaw, Ente, and Finchpaw standing over me. I looke down and saw the mark across my chest, and I knew.

"Wopee.. W-e d-did it." I said shakily.

"Yea we did." Said Iris crying. Now I saw that all of my friends were crying.

" Ente did y-you eat aanny more pplastic?" I asked in a weak smile.

" No, but y-you're dying. Please don't die." He said back.

" I know I'm dying c-captain obvious. b-but you guys have t-to promise not t-to bee t-hat upset."

"Mom, y-you can't' die." Said Finchpaw.

"Hey, hey. Don't do that to me. Yo-u w-will make it though t-this." I said in the sternest voice I could manage.

" But we need you, I need you." She said back.

"I won't be gone forever. I-I will try to see you...a-all of y-you guys ea-ch ni-ght..But before I go, f-Finchpaw, d-do yyou promise to uphold t-the warrior code?" I asked

" mom, not the time." Finchpaw said back.

"just s-say yes." I told her.

" Yes." She said.

" T-then I g-give y-you your warrior n-name. F-Finchpaw you will n-now be known as Finchsong. M-my little wa-warrior, I-I love you."

Thats the last thing I can remember. But I never left them. I saw them almost each night, and I watched the clans progress in to a new age, a new era, the dawn of the empires.

Authors note:

i donot own warriors

Hehehehehe cliffy hanger! If you want to find out what happens next you to my deviantart page pikachuconnoiseur


End file.
